let's run away
by kookiemochi
Summary: Salah, tapi terasa begitu benar. [scorose twincest!]


**let's run away**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

oneshot. typo(s). OOC. AR. modified canon.

malfoy!rose; ravenclaw!rose.

twincest! malfoycest! mature-restricted theme! i've warned you.

scorpius/rose malfoy.

* * *

 _i just wanna be with you. that's all._

* * *

 **[first.]  
**

Kali pertama Scorpius memasuki sebuah kompartemen kosong di Hogwarts Express, ia tak seantusias kembarannya.

"Scorp! Aku tak percaya! Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi siswa resmi Hogwarts!"

Rosaline Malfoy melompat-lompat bahagia di kursi merah beludru. Perilaku kekanakannya membuat Scorpius memutar bola mata.

"Demi Merlin, Rose, tadi pagi kau menangis sampai matamu merah karena tak ingin berpisah dari Mum dan Dad. Sekarang kau seperti penyihir yang baru saja menang taruhan berjuta-juta Galleon di Hogs Head."

Rose mendesah keras, berbalik menghadap kakak kembarnya.

"Scorp, kau bertingkah aneh sejak kemarin. Bukankah kau harusnya senang kau akan memasuki sekolah sihir terkeren se-Britania Raya?"

"Tidak jika itu tandanya aku harus berpisah darimu," kata Scorpius. Suaranya pelan, tapi menusuk.

"Hei, kita masih berada di bawah langit dan tempat yang sama, Scorp," Rose tersenyum lembut, mengacak rambut pirang Scorpius hangat, "yah, walau kuduga nanti kita akan terpisah oleh asrama."

"Gryffindor dan Slytherin nyaris tidak pernah tidak bertengkar jika bertemu, Rose," Scorpius mengerang, merangkul gadis kecil itu lebih dekat. Kepalanya ia kubur diantara helaian cokelat kemerahan Rose yang tebal dan harum.

"Kita adalah pengecualian, kalau begitu," Rose terkekeh, "lagipula siapa yang tahu jika aku mungkin berakhir di Ravenclaw?"

.

Yah, Scorpius berharap pengandaian terakhir Rose sebelum mereka jatuh tertidur di kompartemen menjadi kenyataan.

Sesaat setelah Topi Seleksi berteriak "Ravenclaw!" dan Rose berlari riang menuju meja perjamuan asrama elang, Scorpius mendesah penuh kelegaan.

Di sampingnya, putra bungsu Harry Potter yang juga tersortir ke Slytherin menyeringai.

" _Mate_ , lepas ekspresi penuh rasa khawatir itu. Rose Malfoy sudah aman di Ravenclaw sana."

Bahu Scorpius akhirnya merileks.

 _Semoga aku bisa melewati ini semua, demi Salazar._

.

.

* * *

 _i miss you. a little too much, a little too often, a little more every day._

* * *

 **[second.]**

Scorpius takjub ia bisa melewati satu tahun ajaran penuh tanpa Rose berada di sisinya tiap saat.

Pada hari-hari pertama, Scorpius sangat menderita. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahan berjauhan dari Rose, walau hanya sekian menit.

Tak ada Rose yang memeluknya tiap malam. Tak ada Rose yang mengajaknya bermain. Tak ada Rose yang bergelayut manja di lengannya tiap kali ia kelelahan sehabis mengerjakan tugas. Tak. Ada. Rose.

Dan hal itu membuatnya frustasi (dan nyaris gila, kata Al).

Ditambah Slytherin yang hampir selalu mendapat kelas bersama Gryffindor, dan Ravenclaw yang memang selalu mendapat kelas bersama Hufflepuff. Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw juga cukup sering melewati kelas bersama.

Tapi kenapa Slytherin jarang sekali berpasangan dengan Ravenclaw dalam kelas? Kalau tidak Gryffindor, paling Hufflepuff. Scorpius dan Al sungguh bosan.

"Aku rindu adikku," Scorpius berkata suatu hari, menusuk-nusuk _bacon_ sampai serpihannya terlempar ke piring Al.

"Kau kira aku tak kangen Salacia?" Al mendengus.

Yah, Salacia Zabini—ironisnya—adalah sahabat Rose yang tinggal di Ravenclaw. Al sudah memendam rasa padanya sejak tahun pertama.

"Sudah setahun berlalu, dan aku hanya mendapat kesempatan melihat adikku saat sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam," Scorpius mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Dan tiga kali saat menjalani kelas Ramuan, Mantra, dan Transfigurasi bersama Ravenclaw."

"Aku benci menunggu dan aku benci mengatakan ini," Al bersungut-sungut, "tapi kita memang harus bersabar, Scorp."

" _Patience is a virtue, Mate_ ," Scorpius mengangkat bahu. Wajahnya datar.

.

Keesokan harinya, baik Al dan Scorpius menatap intens jadwal yang tertempel di kamar mereka.

 _Ramuan; periode pertama; bersama Ravenclaw_

"Aku pasti bermimpi, Scorp," Al mengucek matanya berulang kali. Scorpius tersenyum (benar-benar tersenyum, bukan menyeringai) lebar.

Ia akan segera bertemu adiknya.

.

"Demi nama Rowena! Scorpius, aku sangat … merindukanmu!"

Rose kembali memeluknya setelah sekian lama. Scorpius balas mendekap Rose lebih erat.

 _Uh, wangi khasnya memang tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. Circe, bisakah aku membekukan waktu sekarang? Aku tak ingin momen ini segera berakhir._

.

"…Dan rekan kerja Rosaline Malfoy untuk setahun kedepan adalah Scorpius Malfoy."

Wow. Scorpius tak menyangka dewi Fortuna begitu memihaknya.

Dapat ia lihat senyuman adiknya melebar, manik cokelatnya berbinar. Melemparkan seringai kilat yang Scorpius langsung balas dengan kedipan mata.

 _Kuharap tahun ini akan lebih baik daripada tahun kemarin._

.

.

* * *

 _everybody has a weakness. you just happen to be mine._

* * *

 **[third.]**

Scorpius suka persaingan. Bukan suka lagi, malah. Ia _cinta_ persaingan. Mungkin sudah sampai tahap terobsesi, seperti kata Draco Malfoy—ayahnya.

Jangan salahkan ia. Salahkan kedua orangtuanya. Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Malfoy (née Granger) adalah dua mantan murid Hogwarts paling ambisius dan berkompeten di masanya. Draco Malfoy sendiri merupakan siswa terbaik di Slytherin, sedangkan Hermione jelas sudah diberi gelar _The Brightest Witch of Her Age_. Jadi, yah, begitulah.

Scorpius suka bersaing dalam hal kepopuleran dengan Al. Scorpius suka bersaing dalam hal Quidditch dengan Vincent Goyle. Scorpius suka bersaing dalam hal pelajaran dengan Timothy Boot. Scorpius juga suka bersaing dalam hal merebut hati perempuan dan guru dengan Elijah Smith.

Tapi ia benci jika ia harus bersaing dengan Rose. Sangat benci.

.

"Ada yang bisa memberitahu, salah satu dari delapanpuluh delapan rasi bintang yang telah teridentifikasi dan diresmikan oleh dunia?"

Baru saja Scorpius ingin mengangkat tangan, Rose menyambar duluan.

"Ya, Miss Malfoy?"

"Scorpius, Profesor," Rose menjawab mantap, melirik Scorpius lewat ekor matanya.

Terdengar siulan menggoda dari seluruh penjuru Menara Astronomi. Scorpius menghela napas, wajah pucatnya diwarnai rona merah tipis.

"Betul sekali, Miss Malfoy. Tambah sepuluh poin untuk Ravenclaw."

 _Rasanya sepadan jika aku mengalah demi dia kali ini._

.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, kau adalah orang terbodoh sedunia."

Suara galak seorang perempuan menyentakkan Scorpius yang baru saja sadar setelah dihantam Bludger dengan tidak elitnya saat pertandingan Quidditch Slytherin melawan Ravenclaw.

"Dan idiot," tambah suara laki-laki, yang Scorpius kenal betul.

"Di mana aku?" Scorpius bertanya bodoh, setengah tak sadar.

"Pertanyaan klise, Bung," Al mendengus, "kau di Sayap Rumah Sakit. Retak tulangmu sudah disembuhkan oleh Madam Pomfrey. Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah tidur."

"Aku tak tahu aku terkena amnesia mendadak atau apa," Scorpius mencoba berkata, walaupun tenggorokannya sangat kering, "tapi bagaimana bisa aku terkena Bludger di tengah jalan?"

"Kau serius?" nada Rose masih galak, tapi matanya dipastikan berkaca-kaca, "kau menyelamatkanku, Scorp! Kau mendorongku tepat sebelum Bludger itu mengenaiku!"

"Kita kalah?" tanya Scorpius, kali ini kepada Al. Sahabat dekatnya itu mengangguk pelan, tapi tak tampak kecewa sama sekali.

"Semua anggota sedih, tentu saja. Tapi mereka lebih sedih jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Rose yang pastinya akan membuatmu gila. Kalau kau gila, kau pasti akan bolos latihan mingguan. Kau bolos latihan mingguan, sudah pasti tim kita akan terus menerus kalah."

Penjelasan Al benar-benar rinci.

"Lagipula kita baru kalah sekali dari Ravenclaw, itupun karena terjadi kecelakaan," lanjut Al, membersihkan kacamata kotaknya, "kami pasti akan melibasmu di pertandingan selanjutnya, Rose."

"Coba saja, Al," Rose menjulurkan lidah, tapi secepat kilat menoleh pada kakak kembarnya, "jangan pernah lakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi, Scorp. Kau tak tahu seberapa menderitanya aku saat melihatmu terjun bebas dari ketinggian duaratus meter di atas permukaan tanah. Ditambah kepalamu yang berdarah, oh Merlin, aku tak ingin memikirkannya."

"Kau yang berhenti bertindak bodoh, _Sister_ ," Scorpius mencibir, "kau menyebut dirimu sendiri Ravenclaw tapi tak cukup waspada untuk melihat ada Bludger terbang ke arahmu."

"Iya, Scorp, iya. Aku minta maaf. Hal ini tak akan terulang lagi. Aku berjanji."

" _Guys_ ," Al berdeham, menginterupsi, "aku harus pergi sekarang. Diana memanggil, urjen katanya."

"Silakan pergi, _Nerdo_ ," Rose membuat gerakan mengusir lalat. Al menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _tak sadar diri_ sebelum meninggalkan Sayap Rumah Sakit.

"Nah, sebagai kakak yang baik, Scorp," Rose melepas ikatan rambutnya, "kau pasti tak ingin punggung adikmu sakit di sana-sini, bukan? Jadi geser sedikit tubuhmu ke kanan dan biarkan aku tidur di sampingmu."

Scorpius menganga, tapi melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Rose.

"Apa kau gila?" Scorpius berbisik dengan suara tercekik, "kalau sampai ada yang melihat—"

"Masa bodoh," Rose memotong, "kita ini bersaudara. Orang-orang pasti mengerti."

Melingkarkan satu lengan di pinggang Scorpius dan lengan yang lain di sekeliling lehernya, Rose mulai menyenandungkan ninabobo yang familiar.

"Berhentilah berpikir macam-macam dan segera tidur," Rose mengetuk pelan kening Scorpius dengan jari telunjuknya, hal yang dulu biasa mereka lakukan sebelum tidur.

"Aku akan menjagamu hari ini. Sebagai ganti karena kau telah menyelamatkanku tadi, Scorpius. Tidurlah."

Dan dengan satu kalimat pamungkas itu, Scorpius memejamkan mata. Beranjak ke alam mimpi.

 _Rose memang titik kelemahanku. Akan sangat tak mungkin jika aku bersaing melawannya, karena aku pasti dan akan selalu mengalah padanya. Dalam hal apapun dan sampai kapanpun._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _...but you can't control who you love._

* * *

 **[fourth.]**

Tahun keempat.

Tak terasa, Scorpius semakin bertambah dewasa.

Tapi, benarkah?

.

Mungkin saja benar.

Tubuhnya mengalami apa yang Muggle sebut _puberty goals_. Dadanya membidang, otot di badannya mulai tercetak berkat latihan Quidditch yang keras. Rambut pirang platinanya juga tak dilicinkan ke belakang lagi, melainkan dibiarkan acak-acakan seolah habis bangun pagi yang memberi kesan seksi.

Gadis-gadis masih terus mengejarnya, tapi kali ini pikirannya terus menerus dikuasai oleh adiknya.

Rosaline Malfoy.

.

* * *

 _my head and my heart are fighting;_

 _and my head is saying no,_

 _but my stupid heart won't listen,_

 _and it won't let you go._

* * *

Scorpius tahu perasaannya terlarang.

Jelas terlarang. Tertulis maupun tak tertulis, di dunia Muggle atau di dunia penyihir, tak ada yang melegalkan cinta antar saudara kandung.

Ya, maksud Scorpius cinta yang _itu_. Bukan cinta platonis seorang kakak kepada seorang adik, tapi cinta yang romantis. Cinta seorang laki-laki kepada perempuan.

Tapi Scorpius juga tahu pepatah yang mengatakan: "kau tak bisa memaksa dengan siapa kau akan jatuh cinta".

Kalau orang bijak saja sudah berujar, ia yang mengalami bisa apa?

Scorpius hanya bisa mengakuinya, dan sebisa mungkin menguburnya.

.

* * *

 _the more i fall for you, the more i hate myself for falling for you because the truth is we can never be together._

* * *

Tapi sekuat apapun ia berusaha melupakan perasaannya, ia tak bisa.

Tidak jika Rose terus tersenyum padanya seolah ia adalah malaikat yang baru turun dari Surga.

Tidak jika Rose terus memeluknya seolah ia adalah penjaga dan penopangnya dalam menjalani hidup di dunia.

Tidak jika Rose terus membisikinya dengan kalimat, "aku sayang kau selalu," tiap senja.

Tidak jika ia sendiri memang tak berniat melupakan Rose, sekuat apapun ia berusaha.

.

.

* * *

 _love that we can not have is the one that last the longest, hurt the deepest, and feels the strongest._ **  
**

* * *

 **[fifth.]**

Tahun penuh cobaan, begitu Scorpius menjuluki tahun kelima.

Bagaimana tidak?

Rose yang kecantikannya terus bertambah setiap hari menjadikannya harus bekerja ekstra menjauhkan adik kembarnya dari pemuda hidung belang yang senantiasa mencari kesempatan. Belum lagi perasaan dan hormonnya yang akhir-akhir ini sulit terkontrol, membuat Scorpius merasa tiap hari adalah neraka dunia.

Ia membutuhkan sahabatnya. Ia membutuhkan Al segera, kalau tidak ia bisa benar-benar gila.

.

* * *

 _dear heart, why did you choose her? and your heart, why did you choose him?_

* * *

… Bagaimana bisa?

Dari seluruh lelaki di muka bumi, Scorpius pikir, kenapa harus dia?

Kenapa Rose harus memilih McLaggen diantara sekian ratus siswa Hogwarts yang jauh lebih layak? (Eh, tak ada satupun lelaki di Hogwarts yang layak mendampingi Rose selain dirinya sendiri, menurut Scorpius.)

Ayahnya, Cormac McLaggen, pernah berintensi memerkosa ibunya, demi Merlin!

Dan Rose berkencan dengan lelaki-brengsek-sialan-bajingan-keparat-tak-tahu-diri itu?

Scorpius benar-benar ingin mati saja.

.

* * *

 _i love you, and it's killing me._

* * *

Gerah, sungguh. Dan sakit. Dan kebas. Dan kesal. Dan sebal.

Melihat Rose seakan tak bisa lepas dan terus lengket dengan Carter McLaggen.

Melihat Rose memberi Carter ciuman selamat pagi di pintu Aula Besar.

Melihat Rose makan bersama Carter di meja Gryffindor.

Melihat Rose berduaan dengan Carter di tiap kelas yang mengharuskan Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw untuk berpasangan.

Melihat Rose yang terus berciuman panas dengan Carter tiap ada kesempatan (Scorpius punya firasat kalau Rose dicium paksa, bukan atas keinginan Rose sendiri).

Melihat Rose yang pergi bersama Carter tiap ada kunjungan Hogsmeade dan pesta-pesta Hogwarts.

 _Hell_ , bahkan Rose menulis surat kepada Hermione tentang hubungannya dengan Carter yang baru seumur jagung!

.

Scorpius ingin menyerah, tapi untuk apa? Ia bahkan sudah kalah sejak awal.

.

Tak akan ada akhir bahagia untuk mereka berdua, bahkan jika Rose nantinya mencintainya (yang mana itu merupakan suatu ketidakmungkinan, sekali lagi menurut Scorpius).

.

* * *

 _everything i cannot have. and everything i have ever wanted. what a beautiful contradiction you are._

* * *

 **[sixth.]**

Scorpius memantapkan hati. Ia harus bisa _move on_ tahun ini!

Al mendukungnya sepenuh hati. Vincent memberinya semangat dengan berat hati.

Dimulai dari langkah pertama.

Mencari seorang gadis yang tepat untuk dijadikan pelampiasan dan pelarian.

(Salazar, ampuni dosa-dosanya.)

.

Scorpius tak pernah berkeinginan menjadi seorang _playboy_.

Tujuannya simpel, sederhana, dan hanya satu.

Mencari **_seorang_** gadis, mengencaninya, atau kalau bisa menikah dengannya suatu hari nanti.

Mencari seorang gadis yang bisa membuatnya melupakan dan tidak melulu memikirkan Rose Malfoy dan perasaannya terhadap Rose Malfoy.

Ternyata mewujudkannya tak segampang itu.

.

Marissa Bole, Olivia Cauldwell, Beverly Page, Henrietta Eastchurch, sampai Savannah Fawcett menjadi teman kencannya di awal tahun ajaran.

Tak ada yang bertahan lama.

Alasannya bervariasi.

Marissa terlalu cerewet dan penuntut.

Olivia menginginkan mereka berhubungan seks tiap hari (Scorpius masih perjaka, astaga).

Otak Beverly tak lebih besar daripada otak sebuah Troll.

Henrietta selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menciumnya.

Dan yang terakhir, ia memutuskan Savannah karena gadis itu terlalu sering mengikik. ("Serius, Scorp?" tanya Al, tak habis pikir.)

Tapi diatas segalanya, ia menyembunyikan satu alasan penting mengapa ia mencampakkan mereka semudah melempar _boxer_ ke keranjang cucian.

 _Mereka bukan Rose Malfoy._

.

Jika rencana A sudah dicoba dan gagal total, maka ia terpaksa harus menjalankan rencana B.

Menjauhi Rose Malfoy, saudara-saudara.

.

Mudah saja menjauhi Rose karena Rose sendiri tak begitu memperhatikannya sejak berpacaran dengan Carter McLaggen.

Tapi rasanya tetap saja jauh lebih menyiksa.

Ia yang sekarang tak bisa seenaknya menyapa Rose ketika berpapasan.

Ia yang sekarang tak bisa seenaknya bertemu Rose kapanpun ia mau.

Ia yang sekarang tak bisa seenaknya merangkul Rose seperti dulu.

Yah, semua orang harus melewati penderitaan terlebih dulu untuk menikmati kebahagiaan.

Semoga rencana B ini berjalan lancar. Dan semoga ia bisa kembali memandang Rose sebagai adiknya, bukan sebagai calon istri masa depannya.

.

.

Rose memang pengacau rencana terulung sepanjang masa.

Berniat memberinya harapan dengan putus dari McLaggen tepat saat tahun ajaran berakhir?

Scorpius bingung harus bahagia atau kesal.

.

.

* * *

 **[seventh.]**

Sisi positif dari tahun ajaran ini: Rose kembali _single_.

Sisi negatif dari tahun ajaran ini: kaum lelaki kembali mengincar Rose, tahun depan ia sudah meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan bernama Hogwarts, NEWT menghadang di depan mata, dan pekerjaan masa depan harus mulai dipikirkan dari sekarang kalau tak mau kena semprot seorang Hermione Malfoy.

Satu banding sekian juta lah, jika sisi positif dibandingkan dengan sisi negatif.

.

"Kenapa kau masih juga menjauhiku, Scorpius?"

Scorpius tak menyangka, hari ini akan tiba. Rose akhirnya mengonfrontasinya.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Ucapan tegas dan dingin itu membuat wajah Rose memerah marah.

"Oh, kau jelas mengerti," mata Rose menyipit tajam, "jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Scorpius, karena aku tahu kau adalah orang yang cerdas dengan daya ingat tinggi."

"Atau perlu kuulang pertanyaanku menggunakan bahasa Prancis, barangkali?" tekan Rose, auranya berbahaya. Scorpius mundur selangkah.

"Aku tak menjauhimu," Scorpius ingin suaranya tetap datar dan tak beremosi, tapi yang keluar hanyalah sebuah bisikan lirih.

" _Bullshit_ terhebat di abad duapuluh satu," gigi Rose bergemeletuk ringan menahan geram, "semua orang bahkan Madam Pomfrey dan Madam Pince _tahu_ , Scorp, bagaimana perlakuanmu padaku setahun belakangan. Mereka tak buta, dan sayangnya akupun begitu."

"Kau akan membenciku jika kau tahu apa alasanku," kilah Scorpius, "tidak, kau pasti membenciku, balik menjauhiku, parah-parah kau ingin membunuhku."

"Hiperbolis seperti biasa," cibir Rose, "cepat beritahu sekarang atau aku benar-benar membunuhmu, Scorp."

"Aku tak akan pernah memberitahumu, Rosaline," Scorpius tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, "walau neraka membeku, aku tak akan memberitahumu."

Berbalik berniat meninggalkan Kamar Kebutuhan yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan mereka, pertanyaan tersendat Rose membuatnya terasa baru saja disiram seember air es.

"Apakah sesulit itu mengatakan alasannya, Scorp? Kau pikir selama ini aku tak tahu kau menjauhiku karena kau mencintaiku?"

Scorpius mengutuk dalam hati. Seraya melanjutkan langkah dan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia membalas;

"Ya, jauh lebih sulit dari yang kau bayangkan, Rosaline. Karena jika aku mengatakannya, situasi akan berubah. Hubungan kita akan berubah. _Kita_ akan berubah. Dan aku tak mau hal itu terjadi."

.

.

.

Menjauhi Rose kali ini tak semudah menjauhi Rose tahun lalu.

Rose terus mengejarnya, walau dengan cara yang elegan dan tak begitu mencolok.

Seperti meminta para profesor memasangkan mereka jika Ravenclaw dan Slytherin ada kelas bersama. Duduk di meja Slytherin bersamanya, Al, dan Vincent saat sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam. Mengerjakan tugas bersamanya di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin karena ia tak terbiasa melakukannya di perpustakaan (Scorpius yakin Vincent lah yang memberitahu Rose kata sandi asrama mereka).

Rose juga terus mengajaknya bicara, malah kadang-kadang menyudutkannya jika punya kesempatan.

Salazar, gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya merasakan _roller-coaster_ perasaan sejak tiga tahun lalu.

.

.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sana?"

Melihat Rose yang berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu Kamar Kebutuhan membuat mulut Scorpius gatal ingin bertanya.

"Cepat ke sini dan selesaikan tugas kita, Rose, karena aku harus menghadiri latihan Qui—"

Ucapan Scorpius berhenti sempurna sebab bibirnya tersumpal oleh bibir tipis adiknya yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depannya. Manik kelabu Scorpius melebar.

 _Rose menciumku! Benar-benar menciumku! Sialan, kenapa rasa bibirnya manis sekali?_

Menaruh Rose di pangkuannya, Scorpius melingkarkan lengan Rose di lehernya dan melingkarkan lengannya sendiri di sekeliling pinggul Rose. Balas melumat bibir kecil adiknya, Scorpius mengerang tertahan.

 _Mimpiku sejak tiga tahun lalu akhirnya menjadi kenyataan, Merlin._

Remasan Rose di rambutnya membuat gairahnya semakin mengambil alih, dan ketika Rose membuka mulutnya, Scorpius merasa ia berada di Surga. Ia eksplor, ia jelajahi, ia pelajari struktur di dalamnya.

 _… Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku mencium Rose Malfoy! Aku mencium adikku sendiri! Ini salah, demi Tuhan. Ini terlarang! Berhenti sekarang juga, Scorpius! Kendalikan dirimu!_

"Hah, Rose, b-berhenti," Scorpius melepas paksa ciuman Rose, seketika itu mendapat tatapan kecewa adik kembarnya, "ini salah. Ini berdosa. Ini terlarang. Kita bisa terkutuk selamanya karena ini. Aku yakin kau akan menyesalinya di akhir, Rose. Pakai otak rasionalmu itu!"

"Sayangnya, Scorpius, otak rasionalku selalu tak berfungsi tiap kali aku bersamamu," Rose menarik mulut Scorpius untuk kembali menempel di bibirnya, "Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tak peduli jika aku harus mengarungi Neraka bersamamu. Aku siap, asal kau selalu berada di sisiku, Scorpius."

Scorpius mendesah. Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik ia mengikuti kata hatinya walaupun ia tahu semua ini salah.

Mendorong adiknya menuju tempat tidur yang tersedia secara ajaib di Kamar Kebutuhan, Scorpius berbisik seduktif dengan suara _husky_ nya, membuat bulu kuduk Rose merinding.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rose."

"Aku tahu, Scorpius. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Menjilat, mengecup, dan menyesap leher jenjang Rose, Scorpius meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di sana. Permata kelabunya menggelap, napasnya semakin memberat.

Jemari kirinya bermain di dada Rose, sementara jemari kanannya menyelinap diantara kedua paha Rose.

"Suruh aku berhenti, Rose."

Scorpius berusaha mengekang nafsu binatangnya. Ia tak ingin terkesan menyakiti atau memaksa adiknya.

"Karena kalau kau tidak, aku tak yakin aku sanggup berhenti."

Ucapan lembut adiknya yang dibisikkan tepat di samping indra pendengarnya membuat pertahanan yang susah payah Scorpius bangun runtuh seketika.

"Kalau begitu jangan berhenti, _Brother_."

.

.

Masih terengah-engah setelah melakukan persetubuhan berkali-kali, pertanyaan Scorpius memecah keheningan yang diwarnai deru napas bersahutan.

"Lalu? Apa rencana kita setelah ini?"

Tak mendapat jawaban dari Rose, Scorpius sedikit menekan, "kita lanjutkan? Atau … berhenti?"

"Untuk ukuran seorang yang sangat pintar sepertimu, kau sangat bodoh, Scorp," Rose berdecak, mengecup kilat bibir merah kakak kembarnya, "kita lanjutkan."

Sepercik keraguan melintas di netra Scorpius yang setengah berkabut.

"Aku tahu kita bukan Gryffindor, tapi kau harus berhenti merasa takut dan ragu akan semua hal, Scorp. Beranilah mengambil resiko."

"Resiko untuk perbuatan kita kali ini sangat besar, Rose, tak main-main."

Pergerakan jemari Rose di dadanya berhenti sejenak.

"Lalu apa? Kau mau menghentikan semua ini?" suara Rose pelan, dingin, tapi terdengar pedih.

"Kita jalani kehidupan masing-masing; kau menikah dengan perempuan lain, dan aku akan menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Itu yang kau mau, Scorpius?"

Scorpius spontan menggeleng, dan refleks mengeratkan dekapan posesifnya.

"Tidak," aku Scorpius, "aku tak sanggup memikirkan kau hidup berkeluarga dengan laki-laki selain aku."

"Begitu juga aku."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Mum? Bagaimana dengan Dad? Bagaimana dengan Grandma Cissy? Bagaimana dengan keluarga Granger? Bagaimana dengan karier masa depan kita?" Scorpius tiba-tiba mulai meracau, sampai Rose harus menenangkannya, "masyarakat sihir tak akan bisa menerimanya, Rose. Dad sudah susah payah membersihkan nama keluarga Malfoy, dan kita hanya semakin mencemarinya jika membiarkan publik tahu hubungan terlarang ini."

"Kita kabur saja," Rose berkata simpel. "Kita bisa hidup di dunia Muggle. Jauh dari pemukiman penyihir, dimana tak ada seorangpun mengenal kita. Kalau perlu keluar Inggris sekalian. Ke wilayah Skandinavia, mungkin?"

Scorpius dilanda syok mendadak. "Kau gila? Atau otakmu terbentur sesuatu?"

"Satu-satunya jalan keluar agar kita tetap bersama hanya itu," Rose menyalak galak, "kecuali kau punya usul lain."

Scorpius sebenarnya tak punya usul lain, tapi ia juga tak sepenuhnya setuju dengan usul Rose.

"…Oke."

"Mum dan Dad tak akan mempermasalahkan apapun yang kita lakukan," Rose mengusap helaian pirang kakaknya dengan kelembutan menenangkan, "selama itu membuat kita bahagia."

"Ya," bisik Scorpius, napasnya yang tertahan sedari tadi ia lepaskan. Bahunya terasa ringan, dan bebannya seakan terangkat begitu saja, "aku bahagia selama bersamamu, Rose."

"Aku juga bahagia selama kau berada di sisiku, Scorpius."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Gumaman terakhir yang dilantunkan bersamaan membuat Scorpius yakin ke depannya semua akan baik-baik saja.

Yah, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ia dan Rose akan baik-baik saja. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja. Keluarga mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dan dengan keyakinan itu, Scorpius menyusul Rose ke alam mimpi.

.

* * *

 _quit thinking so much. if it feels right, it probably is. so just go with it._

* * *

Scorpius kadang bertanya-tanya.

Jika mereka bereinkarnasi dan terlahir kembali di keluarga yang berbeda, apakah mereka tetap saling mencinta?

Dan jika iya, apakah kisah mereka akan serumit ini?

Jawaban pertanyaan pertama memiliki dua kemungkinan. Jawaban pertanyaan kedua; tentu tidak.

.

* * *

fin.

* * *

 **a/n:**

· **biar aman, karena ada adegan seks walaupun implisit, rara taruh ini di rated m.**

· **ya, ini twincest, hehe. scorpius dan rose itu anak kembar dari draco dan hermione malfoy. scorpius lebih tua 7 menit dari rose.**

· **dan ya, rara ini dramione shipper (tapi juga suka romione dan drastoria berkat nextgen) jauh sebelum rara jadi scorose shipper. mungkin karena dramione gagal canon, rara beralih ke anak-anak mereka ya. dan nggak nyangka juga bisa jadi sehype ini sama pair scorose, padahal kukira mereka itu cuma side pairing dari dramione.**

· **kebanyakan dari pair scorose yang ada dramionenya (biasanya di AO3 english), dramione punya _affair_ di pernikahan scorose. yah, pengen coba ide baru dari sebuah headcanon di tumblr yang bisa buat baik dramione dan scorose bisa canon di saat bersamaan. dramione menikah, punya anak scorose, scorosenya saling suka, berakhir twincest deh. (…)**

· **di sini rosenya ravenclaw dan rambutnya nggak sepenuhnya merah kaya di DH part 2 atau di dreamcast yang ada di profil. mungkin dcnya rose di sini itu holland roden, bukan luca hollestelle. scorpius nggak pengen rose masuk gryffindor soalnya dia takut rose bakal suka sama james.**

· **dan sebenernya scorpius itu masih ada hubungan darah dengan rose (weasley), al, lily, james, dan hugo, soalnya mereka sama-sama keturunan dari phineas nigellus black. wikia deskripsiin mereka sebagai, "fourth cousin once removed." keluarga darah murni kan memang kebanyakan inbreeding & incest.**

· **akhir cerita ini: setelah scorose lulus dari hogwarts, mereka menulis surat untuk keluarga besar dan sahabat mereka, lalu meninggalkan inggris. mereka hidup di swedia, tepatnya di v** **äxjö. kenapa di swedia? karena swedia adalah salah satu dari beberapa negara yang melegalkan incest (selain prancis, spanyol, belanda, dan slovenia). kenapa** **v** **äxjö? karena rara baca di internet, itu adalah salah satu kota terindah di swedia. mereka hidup seperti muggle, dan tak ada yang tahu mereka berasal dari keluarga yang sama. scorpius membangun sebuah usaha sukses (walaupun belum sebesar ayahnya) dan rose turut membantu sebagai asistennya. mereka menikah dan punya anak (8, seperti yang ada di epilogue). kadang-kadang hermione dan draco berkunjung; kadang keluarga al dan salacia yang berkunjung. tentu saja, mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.**

· **klise sekali seperti yang ada di dongeng-dongeng.**

· **mohon maafkan gaya bahasa di tahun 4-6 beda banget dari gaya bahasa di tahun 1,2,3, dan 7. juga ketidaknyambungan antara summary, judul, genre, dan isi :(**

· **tbh, ini juga terinspirasi dari anime jepang yosuga no sora. bukan adegan dewasanya, tapi tema incestnya. tapi emang kasugano twins itu cute banget.**

· **btw _,_ terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca! ditunggu tanggapan dan sarannya :)**

· **dan terimakasih spesial bagi yang sudah membaca author note yang panjang ini sampai selesai! :)**


End file.
